narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shieldmaiden/That Night
'Chapter One' Something was very, very wrong. He had recently learned the Body Flicker Technique, practicing it until he could flicker to his father's shop immediately after class and surprise his dad with help in the kitchen, but the ramen shop owned and operated by his father had been abandoned. No one was at home either. Now, an eerie red glow was on the horizon, steadily growing brighter. Civilians were being herded away by men in porcelain masks, shinobi raced through the streets, talking frantically as they prepared- for battle? Were they under attack? He could only catch one word in their frantic shouts: Kyuubi. It was an evil word. Without warning, a bright red streak of chakra tore through houses and buildings not ten yards away. He cried out in panic and rolled away from the flying shrapnel. A piercing roar echoed throughout Konoha, shivering his will. What- what is that? Is that a demon? A real live demon... oh, Lord, am I going to die? Father! Mother! Where are they? I have to find them! He jumped to his feet, new resolve kindled within him, and drew a kunai from his holster, thanking God he hadn't removed it at the house. He raced down the streets, kunai in clenched in his trembling hand. Brown eyes, dark like damp earth, clenched in concentration as he searched in vain for his mother and his father's chakra signatures. A scream of pain from a nearby house attracted his attention. He stopped running, torn between continuing the search for his parents and his duty as a shinobi. His father's words about feelings echoed in his mind, and he made his choice as another scream echoed from the building. He raced to the source of the screams, bursting into a house. Half of it had fallen in on itself and he had to squirm past fallen debris, finally locating the source of distress. A lady was screaming as blood dripped down her head. A brown-haired teen about 17 years old, her flak vest stained with gore, was trying to tend to the injured woman, but the screams were so loud and shrill, it was obviously distracting her. Finally the girl's temper snapped. "Be quiet! I can't concentrate with you screaming!" she shouted in frustration. He stepped timidly into the room. Both of the women looked at him, eyes boring into him. He flushed and proffered his kunai to the wounded woman. "Bite on the handle," he shyly murmured, "You won't scream then." He'd read the trick in Bladeheart, his favorite book. The teenager looked at him with approval in her eyes, but the lady scowled at him. "Put my mouth on that? You must be crazy!" The teenager took the kunai from him and stuck it in the old lady's mouth, despite her protests, and resumed bandaging. "It isn't safe here," the medic said as she resumed her work, "We have to get out of here, but I can't move her until I finish sterilizing the wound. Can you move any fallen debris between us and the door so we can move easier?" "Yes, ma'am!" He leapt to it, moving the falling debris as quickly as he could. Yet another rumble cut the air. The house shuddered on its foundations and a wooden beam fell not five feet from his head. They all looked at each other nervously, and continued their various tasks with redoubled speed. "Ok, it's done," he announced, shoving the last piece of wood out of the way. The medic pulled the lady up, who was still scowling. The boy reclaimed his kunai, wiping the worst of the spittle off the handle with his shirt. "Good work," the medic acclaimed, "Now, help me carry her out of here." He acquiesced, placing her arm around his shoulders. "What are your names?" he asked. "They call me Hoya," the old lady muttered. The medic smiled. "My name is Tsumero Rin. And you are?" The boy puffed up with pride. "I am Umino Iruka!" They dropped the lady off in the secret hideout in the Hokage monument, and he automatically followed Rin as she turned to go. "What are you doing? You should be in there!" she ordered, pointing firmly into the hideout. He shook his head. "You can't be out there alone. We can protect each other," he argued, "Besides, I have to find my parents." She scowled. "You're a pre-genin." He scowled back. "I'm not a civilian. I know basic first aid and Tochi-sensei says I'm good at dodging flying objects." She was about to argue again when the Hokage seemed to appear out of nowhere. His face was pale, and he looked like he was about to be sick. "Rin, thank heaven! I need you." She frowned in puzzlement, than her eyes widened in shock. "What? Now?" He nodded. She grabbed her medical kit and her sensei's hand, and they vanished with a poof. He sighed. Alone- again. Better keep moving. Umino Ryū burst into his home, frantically calling the names of those precious to him. "Hoshi! Iruka!" He stopped and hit his head with his hand. Think, Umino, think! Hoshi's in ANBU, she'll be fighting the Nine-Tails. Nothing I can do there- it's her job to protect the village. Iruka- what about Iruka? The academy let out ten minutes before the Nine-Tails showed up, and it's a twenty minute walk here. He should have been here by now! He dashed up the stairs into the room he shared with Hoshi, his wife, and pulled the sword off the wall from his Kiri ANBU days, strapping it hurriedly on his back with trembling fingers. Hoshi... her death he could probably survive, though it would be hard. But to lose Iruka... his son, his only child... The men of his ancestry were known to have trouble conceiving. Iruka had been an unexpected arrival that had brought so much joy to their lives. After everything he had done in his lifetime, because of who he was and the blood that flowed in his veins, he did not deserve such a caring wife, such a bright, merry son. He couldn't imagine his life if that curious, gentle little boy were to be torn away from him. Nightmares had often plagued him of his son's death- and they seemed to be becoming reality. Exploding tags and soldier pills were slipped into the pockets on his apron, then he closed his eyes. Think, Umino, think- where would he go? The cave? Most likely. Ryū leapt out of the window, racing across the battlefield toward the forest. Please, God, don't let me be too late! Spare my son... please... Rin wrapped the crying baby with blankets, handing him to Minato. The red-haired woman had tears coursing down her cheeks. "Minato..." He flinched as she said his name, failing to meet her eyes. "I- I wish there was another way... but I know there isn't. I swear, I will not let him grow up alone." They embraced one last time, both fighting back tears, neither one willing to let the other see them cry, their son held between them for an instant. "I love you." They weren't sure which of them said it- maybe it was both of them. Minato broke the embrace and darted for the door. "Wait! What are you doing?" Rin asked, grabbing her sensei's hand. "Naruto has to be stabilized. He's just born-" "Rin!" She looked up in surprise at her soft-spoken sensei. Bright tears shone in his eyes. "I- I don't understand," she whispered, "Why are you taking a baby out to the battle? Your own son-" "Rin!" Kushina snapped. "Let him be. He has to do this." "You're acting like you're not coming back," Rin sobbed. She saw it in his eyes. It wasn't despair. It was knowledge, something he knew would happen. And the guilt in his eyes, the heart-breaking guilt as he gazed upon his son's face... There was a rending tear of stone. The screams from the outside renewed a thousand times over. "I have no choice!" He tore out of the room, holding his son close as if to shield him from the angry glares and attacks that would be directed at him for a lifetime. He raced across the battlefield, eyes roving for any sign of his son. "Ryū!" He turned and frowned in puzzlement. An ANBU stared at him in disbelief, then reaching up and removing its mask- revealing the face of his wife, Hoshi. "Hoshi, have you seen Iruka? I can't find him anywhere!" "He's not at the house?" "No. I'm on my way over to check the hideout." She squeezed her eyes shut, no doubt entertaining visions of her son's lifeless, twisted body. "That's where the carnage is worst," she whispered hoarsely. Ryū bit his lip, feeling metallic blood well up. "Ryū- I- I don't know what to do," she whispered after a moment, "I- the village-" "Stay here, help keep the Nine-Tails back," he said gently, "I'll find Iruka. He can't be far- I swear, I won't let anything happen to him." They embraced momentarily, knowing full well that it may be the last time they looked upon each other alive. "Be careful," he whispered, "I can't raise him alone." She broke the embrace and replaced her mask just as a new slab of stone fell nearby, kicking up dust. They shot away from each other, little knowing they would never see each other again. Iruka raced in a random direction, with no idea of his destination besides the fact that he was searching for his parents, but was intercepted by a big-boned (no one dared call him fat), brown-haired man. He recognized him as one of the chūnin. Usually, he had a cheerful look on his face. Not today. "And where do you think you're going, young one?" He stubbornly stared back. "I'm looking for my parents." "You shouldn't be here! It's too dangerous for Academy Students!" Iruka toned the man’s lecture out, eyes locked on a scene in the heat of battle. A man with his copper-red hair in a high ponytail was embracing a woman with long, silky black locks. Father and Mother! "Get the civilians out! Get them out!" They both turned at the frantic voice, a black-haired pony-tailed man. His hands were together in the rat sign as he frantically attempted to keep a slab of stone from falling onto a building. Beads of sweat stood out on his face as he fought to hold his shadow in its position, and it was plain he wouldn't last much longer. The Shadow Bind Technique was never meant to be used on stone. He tried to take to opportunity to scramble away, but the big man grabbed him and raced away. The pre-genin beat on the man with his fists. "No! Let me go! My mom and dad are still fighting back there!" he wailed. Chōza tightened his grip and finally set him down with the same old lady he had tended to just moments ago. "Listen, kid. How would your mom and dad feel if you got yourself killed out there?" He took a shuddering breath, sobs shaking his shoulders. "What if they die? What if the fox kills them because I wasn't there to protect them?" his voice rose hysterically. Chōza placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then it's your job to carry on the Will of Fire that burned in them." Inquisitive brown eyes met the chūnin's green orbs. "The Will of Fire?" He was about to answer when the rending shriek of tearing stone silenced all of them. Iruka's eyes widened in horror as his parents vanished in the kicked-up dust. A blonde man, his hair also in a ponytail, raced toward the new carnage. "Shikaku!" Chōza's eyes widened with fear for his comrade's life. "He's a stubborn one. Don't let him run off," he admonished Hoya. With that, he rejoined the battle, shouting his war cry, leaving the boy alone again. He quivered with fear, eyes tearing up. Father... Mother... "Stop crying. Shinobi do not show emotions, do not show tears," Hoya snapped irritably at him. The boy looked up, eyes fierce. "My father says that it is acceptable to show emotions, as long as it doesn't get in the way of your mission." "Your father is a fool." "My father is not a fool!" She looked at him again. He was stubborn, she'd give him that. It was a good shinobi quality- but then, so was respect, of which he was sorely lacking. Then she remembered how she had felt the day she had lost her parents, how much it had hurt inside… "They'll be alright, kid," she said at last, turning away from him and staring out onto the battlefield. She wished she could be so sure. 'Chapter Two' Ryū surfaced and climbed out of the water, heart pounding. The cave was empty, and Iruka's chakra wasn't in it- hadn’t been for three days. Where would he go... why isn't he here? Unless he's dead- ''No! Iruka is not dead! He's... he's...'' Unbidden, the face of his son flashed in his mind, his eyes closed and mouth wide open in hearty, honest laughter. The same face moved back in time, until the boy was barely out of diapers, enraptured eyes wide as he was introduced to the underwater cavern and the wonders of chakra. Worst of all, the newborn as he was placed in his father's arms, snuggling deep into his arms- a sign of trust. Tears welled behind his brown eyes. Concentrate, Umino! Where would he go, where would he be? The academy? Maybe he got detention? His eyes opened, dark with determination. The academy it is. Then he heard the voice. "Have to get close enough... have to grab him..." a voice whispered in agony, "Oh, dear Lord, what did we do to deserve this?" Ryū located the source of the voice. It was Lord Hokage. His back was to him, but that mop of golden hair was unmistakable. Ok, the coat helped too. There was a gentle gurgle- the explicit sound of a baby. Ryū's heart stopped. He can't be planning to use that seal... can he? Of course he is, what else is there to do? But that baby... when the Hokage’s dead who's going to protect the baby? No, Ryū, what are you thinking? You have to find Iruka! But unless the Nine-Tails is sealed, Iruka will die anyway. What do I do? Which is the right thing? Ryū clenched his fist and made his choice. The demon was dominant on the horizon, emitting a permeating wave of malevolent chakra. Minato raced through the woods, clutching his son close. "I- I have to get close enough..." he panted desperately, "I have to grab him... oh, dear Lord, what did we do to deserve this?" The precious bundle in his arms smiled and reached up, snuggling closer to his father's warm arms, positive trust shining in Naruto's cerulean eyes. Minato wasn't sure what happened- he knew the terrain too well to trip. And yet he found himself falling to his knees, clutching the bundle close. Something hot and wet fell from his eyes. "A shinobi must never show tears!" he whispered to himself in agony. "I disagree." Minato looked at the man standing behind him, dark eyes locked onto him. The Hokage didn't recognize him, but he was strangely familiar. "A shinobi can show tears, so long as they do not let it impede their mission." He paused. "Lord Hokage, take me with you to the sealing." "What? No! I need you to go back behind the lines," Minato ordered, "All civili-" "Lord Hokage, hear me out. The Dead Demon Consuming Seal requires the user to physically grab the container of the soul they wish to seal. You can't hold a baby and secure the Nine-Tails at the same time. Also, if you were to put the infant on the ground close enough to the Nine-Tails to perform the jutsu, the Nine-Tails could figure out what you're doing and kill it, rendering this whole foray in vain. Your summons could take you and the infant on his back, but all the movement... it wouldn't work." He paused. "I can take the boy and hide in the brush. When you have hold of the Nine-Tails, I will join you on Gamabunta's back, carrying him close enough so you can complete the jutsu. My abilities can protect us from flying debris until the jutsu is finished." Minato scrutinized the man. Now he recognized him- Umino Ryū, a Kirigakure ANBU and missing-nin. He had come thirteen years ago, seeking shelter and had been accepted in after nearly a month's worth of paperwork, on the condition that he be barred from ever being a ninja of Konoha, which Ryū had readily accepted. Kushina had always felt a special kinship with the man- he had once saved her life, though no one knew the entire story. For a minute, he entertained the notion that this was all a set up. "You know that doing this could kill you," Minato said at last. The man looked away. "I know. But I have a wife, and a little boy. If this is the only way to guarantee their safety, then I'll do it." Their eyes met, brown and cerulean. Despite having been raised in the most ruthless Shinobi Village, there was no judgment for the tears that even now spilled down his cheeks, no contempt for the emotion. Rather, there was heartbreak and understanding. Minato took a deep breath and reluctantly handed his legacy to Ryū. "Alright. Give me a moment to write who my successor will be." The pen flew across the empty scroll he carried on him at all times. At one point, he paused, looking up at his new ally. Ryū was gently cradling Naruto, tears shining in his eyes- tears of sorrow for the curse about to be put upon the boy, tears for a dying village, tears of melancholy for the son who may even now lie cold and lifeless on the field. Minato's tears echoed the same sentiments. They stood and looked at each other. "Now let's move," Minato ordered. He raced through the village, doing his best to get the last of the women and children out. He directed them towards the hideout in the Hokage Monument. Not that it will do them much good if one of the Nine Tails slams into it, he thought bitterly. He herded the last few civilians into the hideout, and as soon as the door was shut he dashed towards the small house where he had left his sensei's wife. He arrived at the house and froze for a moment, staring in horror as one of the tails hit the side of the house, raining chips of stone and wood down like a lethal hail. He leapt out of the way, and when the rumbling ceased he burst inside the house. "Kushina! Kushina!" From the back room, he heard someone call his name. "Kakashi?" "Rin?" He dashed into the room, freezing in dismay. The tail had done its damage, the ceiling had collapsed inwards. Blood sprayed the room like a macabre splatter painting. Rin lay on her stomach, stone covering her from the end of her shoulder blades downwards. Kushina was obviously dead, her pale face and dim eyes to horrible to behold. He ran to her side. "Rin, what are you doing here?" he asked, attempting to push the stone off her back. Dear Lord, no, not again... not like this. Not like Obito. "I- I was needed to help Kushina," she gasped, "Minato-sensei-" Kakashi succeeded in removing the stone, and couldn't stop a sharp intake of breath. The slab had buried many sharp stone chips deep into her back, not even mentioning the crushed muscle, bone, and organs. The wound was fatal. He closed his eyes and let out a ragged breath. "Rin-" She gave him no time. "Kakashi, I think Minato-sensei's going to fight the demon- but h-he took Naruto!" She gagged up blood, spraying everywhere like a crimson tide. "Naruto?" "S-sensei's baby!" "What?" What the hell are you thinking, sensei? Her eyes opened wide. "I-I can s-see him." She reached up, eyes locked on something behind Kakashi. She stiffened and shuddered, collapsing with a soft sigh. Kakashi stood and turned away, squeezing his eyes shut. Why? Dammit, why? Why? A moment passed, then he suppressed his grief, forcing himself to his feet. There was no time for tears. His sensei- his Hokage- needed him. And he would do all in his power to keep from losing another person precious to him. The fox was a terrific, awesome sight. Many of Konoha's shinobi were openly afraid, and yet they fought one to defend their village and those close to them. A young man in a green jumpsuit, leaping and twisting around like a monkey, two identical men with synchronous stances, a white-haired sage with strange eyes. A young lady with red eyes, a man releasing corrosive ashes. They were all willing to die for their village. Ryū felt a surge of pride for his adopted people, the shinobi of the leaf. As they passed, there was a cry from the exhausted Leaf nin. Their attacks renewed, hope coming with their Yellow Flash. Minato stopped and turned to him. "Wait here while I do what I must." He stroked his son's cheek, tears threatening to spill, then stood, racing out to the middle of the field. Signs flew like lightening. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A massive puff of smoke, and when it cleared, an enormous toad nearly filled the clearing. Ryū watched the battle, holding close the infant Naruto. Wood chips and branches rained down upon them, and he leaned over Naruto, who was beginning to fuss. He rocked it back and forth and began to sing to it soothingly, a lullaby from his old home back in Mist. It had been many years since he had heard it, but the memory was clear in his mind as the sound of a bell. He looked at all the death and destruction, wistfully recalling the comforting sound of the rain on the water. He wondered whether Iruka and Hoshi were safe. By the Fire, he hoped they were. Gamabunta's voice boomed across the plain. "Now, Umino!" Ryū exploded from his hiding place, holding Naruto close. He dodged the falling debris, moving as quickly as he could. With a shout, he called chakra into his legs and propelled himself to the top of Gamabunta's head. The Yondaime's face was slick with sweat, and the skin of his hands was burned red where he grasped the Kyuubi. Ryū walked next to him, holding the baby close to his father- close enough for the sealing, not close enough for the Nine Tails to kill it. The Kyuubi thrashed angrily, sending its tails to throw things at the humans by its head. Ryū saw a tree trunk go flying by at such speed that it tore at least 20 full grown trees out. Ryū knew that if they were hit, they would all be killed immediately with no hope of stopping the fox. His hands flew into signs, calling up an ability he had hoped not to have to use again. Iruka's head shot up. He could feel his father's chakra, shining with a bright intensity. He leapt to his feet and dashed away from the old lady, who had somehow fallen asleep, racing towards his father's chakra signature with as much speed as he could muster. Father, please be alright... Minato looked down into his son's eyes. The sealing was nearly done. He could feel his soul leaving his body. His sight blurred, his hearing dimmed, his smell faded. So this is dying. "I... I'm sorry, Naruto..." he gasped. Then all went dark. Chapter Three The fires still burned, ravaging anything that could still yield fuel. He breathed heavily through his mask, glad for the double layer of cloth and porcelain for once in his life as it filtered out most of the smoke- yet not the stench of death. The Kyuubi's attack had been quick and devastating. It seemed to be gone, but no one wanted to take the chance. The smell of blood leaked through his mask and he reached a clearing. May shinobi lay dead, crushed under fallen trees or burned beyond recognition by the Kyuubi's corrosive chakra. He tried not to look at them, tried not to think. At least one of his ANBU comrades would be here. "Wolf," a voice whispered with a gasp. He couldn't stop himself and turned. His heart sank. It was Bat, his second in command. The two of them were nothing alike- a child prodigy with no family, a woman with everything to live for. And yet, they were more than comrades- they were friends. They had run many missions together, and it looked like this would be the last. She lay crushed under a tree, one arm fractured and the other torn off. Far worse were the entrails lying coiled around her body like rope binding her to death. She didn't have long. His heart wrenched. She had so much to live for- a devoted husband, operator of a ramen shop, and a son who was about eleven summers old. He walked to her side, the black mask holes where her eyes were boring into him. "Please . . . take my mask off," she gasped, "I- I want to breathe the free air one last time." He wondered why she'd want to breathe the smoke-riddled air and blood, but obliged, slipping his fingers through the knot and removing the stained porcelain. He obliged. She was as close to normal in the ANBU as you could get. She had a husband, who, though trained in the way of the shinobi, counted as a civilian and a son, about eleven summers. They made an odd couple, the child prodigy with no family, the woman with everything to live for. And yet, somehow, he had befriended her. They had run many missions together, and it looked like this would be the last. "Kakashi," she gasped. He winced slightly and hoped that if there were any living in this dark hell, they hadn't heard his name. Blood spread down her nose and out her mouth. "Lord Hokage... he was still alive when he passed through here." "When?" "Twenty minutes ago. He- alone-" she coughed, fresh blood staining her ANBU uniform. "He went alone?" Her eyes were distant. When she did speak again, it was no longer on subject. "I- I wanted to see my boy grow up. He’s- he’s s-such a gentle boy. He will make a good shinobi. My little dolphin... Iruka..." Her blue eyes remained open, staring up the stars, but there was no one looking out of them. He replaced her mask with care to conceal her identity to anyone whom happened along, then stood. If what she had said contained any merit, Minato-sensei- the Hokage- was alone in the woods fighting a demon. To find the Hokage was his first priority. He vanished in a flash that rivaled his sensei's, moving like he never had before. He stared at the carnage, brown eyes wide with wonder. Burned trees, shattered rock and torn dirt littered the place. "Uhnn..." Iruka drew his kunai and took a step towards the groan. "Who's there?" "R-ruka?" "Father?" His father was lying on the ground, impaled by a tree branch. Blood stained his tunic and spilled into the thirsty ground, staining it a dark maroon. "Father!" Iruka ran to his father’s side, hovering uncertainly. There was so much blood! "Iruka, what are you doing here?" "I- I came to look for you!" "Iruka..." He coughed, turning his head away to avoid spraying Iruka with blood. There was both anger and pride in his father's eyes as he beheld his son. "Shouldn't have come... dangerous..." "D-don't t-talk," Iruka stammered uncertainly, tearing a piece of cloth off his shirt, "You'll be alright, Father, ju-just lie still-" Ryu reached up, wincing as the missile embedded in his stomach shifted, and gently caressed Iruka's cheek, tears bubbling from his eyes. The cloth slipped from Iruka's shuddering hands as the academy student gasped in air and tried not to vomit. He grabbed his father's hand, desperate for any source of comfort. Ryu squeezed his son's hand gently. "P-please... take care of your mother for me." The boy nodded, unable to speak, tears leaking from his eyes. A thin wail interrupted them. Iruka saw the infant lying on the ground, exposed to the cold air, wrapped in naught but half of a bloodstained cloak. "Father, what's a baby doing on the battlefield?" He managed to force out. Ryū saw his chance. Maybe, just maybe... "Lord Hokage had to seal the fox into the baby." Iruka's eyes widened. "So... this baby… is the Nine-Tailed fox?" "No!" Iruka flinched. Father never shouted like that- that was Mother's job. Ryū closed his eyes with a sigh. "The fox is sealed inside the baby, but the baby is not the fox. More like... the baby's body is the jail. The baby's soul is the jailer, and the seal is the lock. The people of the village... they won't accept this. No matter what they say, what you hear, never forget- the baby is not the fox. D- Do you understand, Iruka?" The boy looked down at the whimpering infant. Wide blue eyes peered back. He did not quite understand everything- but he understood enough. "Yes father, I do understand." Ryū smiled, blood leaking from the corners of his mouth. "People will hate him... but as long as there is... one person in his life... one who understands... " He coughed, blood flowing faster from his mouth. "Iruka... I'm proud of you... " His eyes focused on his son's gentle tear-stained face for one last time. "L-love you... 'Ruka..." "Father? Father?" The young boy shook his father with increasing franticity. "Father? Father?" It took a minute for realization to sink in, but when it did it was like a hammer blow. He pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes, sobbing brokenly. Why? Father... why? The silver-haired teen at last reached the site of the carnage, chest heaving. He let his eye rove the clearing. The first thing he saw was a small, pony-tailed figure leaning over a corpse, chest heaving with sobs. "What are you doing here, kid?" he demanded, voice sharp and angry. The kid leapt to his feet, spun, and drew a kunai. “I came looking for my father," the boy cried, shuddering with fear and sorrow. "Step into the light where I can see you," he ordered. The boy obeyed. Kakashi’s eyes narrowed as he noticed the scar. Something seemed very familiar about it. The past doesn’t matter right now, he told himself, just the present. “Have you seen Lord Hokage?” “N-no.” Kakashi sighed. “Dismissed” The kid sheathed his kunai and walked over to a prone form on the clearing's edge and fell to his knees by it. “Father…” he whispered softly. With tears dripping down his face, he reached out and closed the eyes of the dead man, collapsing with a sob on top of the corpse. Kakashi ignored the kid, and let his eyes wander the clearing once again. There was Naruto, sure enough. Rin was right.'' Why did you bring him, sensei?'' Then he saw it. A flash of yellow in the brush. "Minato-sensei?" He ran over to it, and cleared away the brush and rubble thrown on top of it, heart pounding. He revealed the prone form of his sensei after a moment of two of this. Kakashi unveiled Obito's Sharingan.'' No... dammit, no!'' Minato-sensei’s chakra signature was gone. Completely. Kakashi closed his eyes, clenching his fist until blood flowed. Who else was going to die? It's all gone... Sensei. Rin. Obito. Father. They're all gone. I failed you, Obito. Angrily, he scrubbed his hands across his face. Stop crying, Hatake. You have work to do! He reveiled Obito's Sharingan. His eye lighted on a scroll sliped in Minato's pocket. Curious, he gently retrieved the scroll. With their Hokage dead, Konoha would be targeted by other villages unless and until a new one was elected. Hopefully, Minato-sensei had left instructions. He tore the scroll open and read: Kakashi, I wouldn't be surprised if you were to find this first. There are so many things I wish I could say to you, to Rin and Kushina. Give my affection to Rin, and tell Kushina that I'm sorry and I love her. Kakashi... I always thought of you as a son. I hope you know that, and that I'm proud of you. Kakashi realized that he had, indeed, known that. But Rin... Kushina... Obito... they were all dead. His head bowed in shame. I failed you... sensei. He shook his head. Mourn later, he told himself sternly. He returned to the scroll. For the next Hokage, I nominate Sarutobi Hiruzen. Jiraiya and Orochimaru have promise, but Jiraiya tends to roam. He will never be happy in the position of Hokage, not to mention that his diplomacy needs work. And Orochimaru- something doesn't sit right with me about him. Sarutobi resuming the role would be in Konoha's best interests. You may be wondering about the baby at the site of the sealing. Site of the sealing? Kakashi thought uneasily, What could he mean by that? And why did he drag Naruto over here? As you know, there is no way to kill a demon. I had no choice but to seal the Kyuubi into the boy using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. Kakashi let the scroll fall from his hands, eyes wide with disbelief. Not dead... sealed... Minato-sensei, what the hell were you thinking? You killed yourself in vain! Rin... Kushina... Bat... damn you, Kyuubi! Kakashi leapt to his feet, drawing his tantō, his eye locking onto the Kyuubi. With a shout of rage and sorrow he leapt forward, the sword's edge falling like an executioner's axe. The blade sliced, hitting flesh and bone with a meaty thud. There was a scream of pain as blood splattered onto his face. Kakashi's eye widened in shock. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you stupid kid?" he roared. Iruka lay in a hands-and-knees position, protecting the demon brat with his body. The sword was buried deep into his back, but defiant eyes black with wrath glared at Kakashi, briefly reminding him of coals in the flame. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" the kid snarled back, grabbing the blade and wrenching the sword out of his back. "Get out of my way!" The boy got to his feet, panting. Blood spurted from the wound on his back like a crimson cascade, and he trembled with pain and exertion, but the coal-black eyes never left him, dark with contempt and rage. He drew a kunai from his belt pouch, holding it before him like a shield. "Make me, you scum!" "He slew my friends, our Hokage- hell, he even killed your father! And you want to protect him?" Iruka flinched and looked down, clear liquid forming in his eyes. Then his fist clenched and he raised his head, the tears seeming to evaporate in the burning heat of his eyes. "He's only a baby," he said softly, "He's done nothing wrong." Kakashi angrily gestured to the smoke rising from the ruins of Konoha. "Nothing wrong? Our village is nearly destroyed! Get out of my way!" The boy's eyes were haunted by a dark shadow. "Haven't you had enough killing for today?" Kakashi hesitated, then reluctantly sheathed the blade. He looked at the kid with a critical eye and not a little guilt. The bleeding would have to be stopped- a kid that young could only put up with so much blood loss. He walked over to the boy, who took a step back but didn't lower his kunai. "I'm not going to hurt you. I need you stop the bleeding or you might die." The pre-genin said nothing, dark eyes never leaving the ANBU, watching every move. Kakashi drew his kunai. The boy flinched, but he only used it to cut the blood-soaked shirt away from his back, enabling him to work. He then tore a strip off his uniform, pressing on the wound to stop the flow of metallic liquid. Kakashi called chakra to his palm and ran it down the wound. He was no healer, but he could make it less serious so the kid could at least move around if he had to. The bleeding slowed, then finally stopped altogether. "Ok, you're good for now kid. We'll probably have to get you checked out by one of the medics- it's a bit deep." Iruka turned his attention to the vessel, ignoring him. Stubborn brat. He took a step back and felt Minato's scroll under his foot. It crossed his mind that he hadn't finished reading it. He scooped it up and opened it to the place he had left off: His name is Uzumaki Naruto. I wish the boy to be the village's hero, for though I gave my life to seal the Nine Tails within him, it is he who must bear the scathing glares and whispers I know will be directed at him for as long as he lives. Kakashi scowled. Hero? The faces of Bat, Rin, Kushina, and Minato-sensei flashed in his head. He set his mouth in a thin line and kept reading. The man with me on the battlefield is Umino Ryū. He has aided me with the sealing. If he lives, and for some reason Uzumaki Kushina dies, I wish for Naruto to be placed in his care, if he’s willing to accept it. Kakashi made a face at Iruka as he wrapped Naruto tighter in his makeshift blanket, talking to him soothingly. Was that brat psychic? Kakashi narrowed his eyes as something occurred to him. Both Kushina and Umino Ryū were dead. Who then would take care of the brat? Certainly not me, he thought rebelliously. If he dies, his name is to be placed on the memorial stone with the shinobi. The fires burn. The people die. I must go. Remember me, Konoha. Remember my sacrifice- and the sacrifice named Uzumaki Naruto. Kakashi took a deep breath and stood up. "Come on- we should go back to the village, kid," he muttered gruffly. The kid picked up the vessel gently, wincing as the wound on his back pulled. Kakashi led the way in silence. He wasn't sure about the demon brat- even if he was sensei's kid. He would wait and see, and if Iruka was right- which he doubted- he'd ignore him. If not, though... His fist curled around the hilt of an imaginary tantō. Oh yes, that would do quite nicely. 'Chapter Four' Iruka rocked Naruto impatiently. They were waiting at the edge of the battlefield for Lord Third- the ANBU man said that he would be here sooner or later. He hoped it would be sooner. Stupid grown-up. He cusses too... oh. Iruka gave a little gasp and a flush spread across his cheeks. "What is it?" Kakashi asked boredly. Iruka ducked his head in embarrassment. "I said the H-word." The ANBU scoffed. Of all the things that kid could have pointed out. Kakashi wasn't big on bad language (his father and Minato-sensei had frowned on it), but he was known to let go a few choice words when things went wrong. He was tempted to unleash a couple now, but the brat's mom would kill him. He didn't really see a problem there. "I said it too," he pointed out, not sure what else to say. The pre-genin scowled at him and clutched Naruto tighter, gritting his teeth at the flash of pain that spread across his back. "And that's supposed to make me feel better?" What's with this kid? "If you keep this up," Kakashi mock pouted, "I'm going to think you don't like me." Iruka scoffed. "I don't. Stupid grown-up." "Actually, I'm fourteen. Hardly an adult." "No, you're not." "Yes, I am." "You act like an grown-up. What kid would try to kill a baby?" Iruka asked, voice tight with contempt, "Babies are kids- only littler. It's like killing a sibling. Do you have any siblings?" Kakashi scowled. Whoever the hell the kid got his logic from was gonna pay. There was a moment of silence. "What do you think's going to happen to him?" "Hunh?" the ANBU looked back at him, and Iruka could hear the bored tone in his voice. "What's going to happen to Naruto?" "Don't know, don't care." Iruka growled at the ANBU and looked down at the baby, snuggled deeply into his arms. His father said that when babies did that, it was a sign of trust. He sniffled and held him tighter, remembering his own father, his strong arms as they held him tight or spun him around, his deep voice as he read aloud to him. He wondered who Naruto's dad was, and if he still had a mother or father alive. "Sarutobi-sama!" Iruka looked up, the ANBU's shouts jarring him out of his thoughts. The Third looked ten years older than he had only a week ago, and deep, bone-crushing sadness was in his eyes. The ANBU handed Sarutobi the scroll from the Hokage, eyes grim. "Min- Lord Fourth is dead." Sarutobi read the scroll, eyes flicking rapidly across it, taking in every word. He let out a long, slow breath and let the scroll shut with a snap. "Ah, Minato, what a mess you left me," he muttered, rubbing his head. He looked down at Iruka, eyes kind. "Is that Naruto?" Iruka held the baby close, tensing up. "Yes. You're not gonna hurt him, are you?" "No, of course not." The Hokage extended his hands, clearly asking for the infant. Iruka hesitated, then finally gave in with a nervous look at Kakashi. Said ANBU cleared his throat while the Hokage rocked the baby back and forth gently. The Hokage looked up to the ANBU, startled out of his thoughts. "Lord Hokage, is there any chance of the Kyuubi breaking out of the seal?" The Hokage's eyes widened. "Ka- Wolf, is it wise to speak of such matters in front of present company?" he asked. Iruka groaned as the wound on his back flared with pain. "I already knew," he whispered with a gasp, "My dad told me before he died." "Then your father would be Umino Ryū?" "Yes- agh!" Iruka doubled over, gasping. Black spots danced in front of his vision. He could hear shouts for a medic. The last thing he saw before slipping away was Naruto's innocent face. Sarutobi looked back at the ANBU once he was sure that the boy was in good hands. "There is some chance. Strong emotions or a weakening of the seal may allow it to break out. However, being just an infant, Naruto's mind is not fully developed, taking care of the emotions." Until he throws a temper tantrum, Kakashi thought resentfully. "Should we let the Kyuubi live?" Sarutobi looked at Kakashi in surprise. "If we try to do anything to it, we'll kill the baby. Besides, it can't do any harm now that it's sealed." "What if it's dead already? Then it won't make any difference. Besides, there's always a risk that he could fall into malevolent hands. What if another Shinobi village gets ahold of him? Or Danzō?" "The Dead Demon Consuming Seal was set up so that the Nine-tails' sealing would not affect Naruto. Also, I am going to have him placed in the care of Konohakurō Taiuna. You remember her- she was ex-ANBU, and is currently Konoha's head medic. She'll be able to protect him." Those words drove sense from Kakashi's mind. He pounded his fist on the table, Rin's face flashing through his mind, a stark reminder of the promise he failed to keep. "That thing killed half of our population and you want to protect it? Sarutobi looked at Kakashi sternly. "Wolf, that's enough!" The ANBU fell silent, clenching his fist. "Minato died to seal the Nine-tails. If you kill Naruto, that sacrifice will have been in vain. Kakashi looked down rebelliously. No. Sealing the Nine-tails enables you to kill it, he thought stubbornly, You can't kill a demon otherwise. Hiruzen placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "I know this is hard. I, too, lost people in this incident. But we can not- and will not- take it out on an innocent. Am I clear, Wolf?" Kakashi remained silent for a moment, then exhaled. "Clear," he mumbled. Hiruzen stood up. "I need you to deliver Naruto to Taiuna. The sooner he's integrated into her house the better. I fear the populace will not be kind to him." Kakashi scowled at the blonde bundle, but knew better than to argue. He nodded stiffly and vanished in a puff of smoke. Konohakurō Taiuna was still reeling from the news of the death of her only child. His body had been found on the field, blue eyes wide and sightless, blonde hair matted with blood, the back half of his skull missing. It was for his eyes she had named him- Aohimaru, "Perfect blue fire." Now those perfect blue eyes were glazed over in death, never to see again. He was so young, only seven seasons old. Why? Why? She was slumped over his bed, eyes red with tears, when she felt the chakra signature appear with a poof behind her. She stiffened. Only one person she knew of could flicker past her seals. WIping the tears away from her face hurriedly, she turned and faced Wolf. "What is it?" she asked, forcing the pain away. Wolf extended a bundle towards her- a bundle she recognized to be the shape of a baby. "Hokage's order- you take care of it," he said flatly. She took it and her heart lurched. He looked so much like Aohimaru... "Who are his parents?" "We don't know who the father was." lied Kakashi, "the mother was Uzumaki Kushina, but she's dead." Taiuna unwrapped the bundle to examine him and make sure he was not injured. The Dead Demon Consuming Seal shone at her, innocent to those who did not know it significance. The expression on her face danced through confusion to dawning understanding, from terror to rage. "What is this, Wolf?" she snarled, "Why is he here? Why?" "Lord Hokage's orders," Kakashi responded, "I don't like it any more than you do. If I'd had my way, his blood would be spilled into the ground by now. But, he's the Hokage, and he knows what he's doing." Neither of them believed the last statement. He said nothing for a moment. "I'm sorry about your son," he muttered awkwardly at last. He raised his hands into a sign and vanished in a puff of smoke. She sat down, stunned by this recent turn of events. Forced to care for the beast that had ripped her son from her. She glared at the Nine Tails in rage. She leaned down and whispered into his ear, "You may have them fooled, but not me. Not me. I will never, ever stop hating you. When your disguise reaches the age my son was, I swear I will kill you... Kyuubi." He awoke alone. He sat up and moaned in pain as the wound on his back stretched. He looked around the hospital room dully, the night's events replaying in his head. He got out of bed and limped over to the window, looking out at the damage. So much death. Hot tears bubbled in his eyes, dripping out of his eyes and onto the floor like acid rain.'' Father...'' "Hold him steady, lads!" The door burst open, and Iruka hurriedly wiped his tears away. Two men wheeled a gurney into the room, on it lay a man whose face was a bloody mess. They focused on the man, and either ignored or did not notice Iruka. He slipped out of the room. The man's moans of pain followed him down the hall as he walked away. He heard footsteps and watched as two men walked down the hall in conversation. "Do you think Shikaku's going to make it, Inoichi?" The blonde nodded. "Definitely. He's too lazy to die." There was an awkward silence as they walked. "I'm sorry about Chōmaru," Inoichi ventured at last, not sure what else there was to say. Chōza said nothing, but bright tears poured down his face as he recalled finding the mangled body of his infant son. It was a miracle that Chōji had not been killed as well. Their conversation faded as they walked down the hall, passing by Iruka. The pre-genin started to run, but stopped when the cut flared with pain. He limped over to the first person he saw wearing a hospital uniform. "Excuse me," he said timidly, "I'm looking for-" "Who isn't?" She snapped irritably, "Are you dying?" "I don't think so-" "Then get out of our way or make yourself useful!" He backed away from her, raising his hands in defense. She ignored him, going back to the clipboard in her hands. What to do now? He could look for his mother room by room, or... Iruka, if anything should ever happen and the village is attacked, go to the cave, his mother's voice whispered in his head, an echo from a long-ago memory. He could go to the cave. Fresh screams echoed down the hall. Iruka looked up, and his stomach flip-flopped. A man lay screaming on a gurney pushed by two medics, his chest torn open. Iruka dumbly stared at the horrible wound, at the white ribs showing to the open air. "You! Kid!" "Me?" "Yes, you! Help me with the bandages!" Iruka wanted to vomit. The stench of blood was overpowering, the red splashed everywhere like a gruesome flag. It flashed in his mind that he could run, run far away from all this death- but then the thought was gone and he found himself up to his elbows in blood. He worked for what seemed like hours, each man only treated long enough to get him out of immediate danger before another of the dying was brought in. There was silence when a man died, a ragged cheer when one was saved. The faces blurred, but all he could think about was that none of the wounded was his mother. The problem was, he wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. Some of the dead remained with him- a little girl only a few years younger than him, clutching a doll in her lifeless arms. The doll still wore a pink dress. An old man gripped an open locket, the faded picture of a child within. Perhaps worst of all was a baby less than six months old, a near-unrecognizable clan symbol painted on his cheeks. Iruka's lids grew heavy, he could barely push a gurney. It wasn't until the boy nearly cut himself open with a scalpel that they released him from his service. He wandered the streets, each step heavier than the one before. The world swirled, and he wondered if this was all a horrible genjutsu. The faces of the dead kept flashing in his mind, over and over again, concentrating on his father. At last, he staggered into his house. "Mother?" His voice echoed off the empty halls. He limped into his room and fell onto the bed, too exhausted to realize he left the door open. He tossed and turned. Father always read to him before he slept. Where are you, Father? The dead faces played in his mind, over and over. He hunched down into his blankets. I'm scared. I want my Father! The sound of shattering glass got his attention. His heart rose. Mother was home! He sat up and opened his mouth to shout for her when a man's voice spoke first. "Idiot! Be quiet!" "There's obviously no one here," a second voice whined, "Or the house wouldn't be in government possession. Now, where do you think they keep the silver?" Iruka slipped out of bed as quietly as he could and tiptoed into his parent's room. The first thing he did was hide his father's sword in the closet. Father hadn't taught him enough kenjutsu to be effective, not to mention that he could not lift it, and if they found it, they'd probably steal it. Then he tore the mattress open and located a spring, hurriedly pulling it out. He dashed over to the dresser and picked the lock using the spring. Mama's underwear drawer. He'd once been snooping in it on a dare and found that was where his Mother kept the exploding tags. He stuffed them in his pockets, except one, and grabbed two of those strange things Mother wore on her chest. His fingers trembled as he coiled one of the tags in the mattress spring and let his chakra flow into it. He slipped out of the room and hid at the top of the stairwell, peering around. As he guessed, there were two of them. Going through his father's bookshelf! He activated the bomb with a series of hand seals, wincing at the light and sound. 3...2...1... now! He threw the makeshift bomb with a shout of rage. The thieves looked up and saw him, then looked at the missile. One figured out what it was and froze. The other one smirked, and drew a knife. "Missed me, brat!" He was about to throw it at Iruka when the package exploded. He walked down and began to tie their hands with the things from Mother's drawer. Only then did he see the shrapnel from the mattress spring embedded in their bodies, blood dripping like rain. His hands shook and he stared at them in shock.'' What... what have I done?'' Without warning, a powerful hand gripped the back of his neck and he found himself face to face with another thief. Always assume there's one more than there looks to be, Iruka- there usually is, his father's voice whispered in his head. "Idiot!" he hissed to himself. The man's eyes dilated in rage and hit him across the face, misunderstanding. "Don't talk to me like that, whelp! Where's the valuables?" Iruka shut his mouth and shook his head defiantly, cursing himself for not locking Mother's underwear drawer. She kept her jewelry in there too- God knows why. The man slammed him against the wall and he cried out as the wound on his back tore open. He could feel the warm blood sliding down his back. "Please... just leave me be!" The man saw the blood on the floor and smiled quirkily. He forced Iruka onto the ground face down. The pre-genin tried to twist around, but the thief's grip was firm. He heard the rasp of steel, then the cold metal was drawn down his back, tearing his already ragged shirt. "My, that is quite a wound. I imagine you got it playing hero." The knife was placed right where the gash began and was pressed down. Iruka cried out in pain. "Talk, kid. There are far, far worse things I can do to you. No one's coming for you. Nobody cares." He leaned down and whispered in Iruka's ear. "You're all alone." "No!" He struggled, writhing like an eel, not caring about the kunai that deepened his wound, desperate to get away from his deepest fear, the fear that had haunted him all his life. "Leave me alone! Let me go!" Tears openly flowed down his face. "Daddy! Mommy!" he wailed. But no one heard. No one came. He was all alone. Chapter Five Kakashi looked at the list of the dead, a headache forming in his head. His job: To locate houses that had ANBU who had died during the fight and destroy any traces of their ANBU persona. His mask was discarded and he was out of uniform- if an ANBU went to a house, it wouldn't take long for people to put together two and two. Bat's house was next on the list. He stepped in, and froze. Voices. “Now, now, there’s no need to cry. Just tell me where the valuables are.” There was no intelligable response, just a heartbroken wail of fear and agony. Kakashi darted in. That was a child’s voice! He slipped in, and peered into the room. Four people. Two thieves were passed out on the floor "Must have fought among themselves," he muttered. The third was a wanted civilian criminal. Kakashi ground his teeth together. The things he did to those who didn't tell him what he wanted were unspeakable. The fourth... was Iruka. Again. Only now that he knew Bat's name- ANBU never learned each other's names as a security precaution, unless it no longer mattered- did he realize that Iruka was her son. He should have known- they looked very similar, except for the skin tone and eye color. No doubt the kid inherited his annoying logic and stubbornness from her too. There was the sound of a violent whack, with another cry. "I'm bored with this. I'll just kill you and find them on my own." There was no time for anything but the first thing that came to his mind. The next thing Iruka knew, the weight left his back like a flash. He heard a sickening crack, and he looked up. It was the man who'd tried to kill Naruto. He didn't have his porcelain mask and his clothes were different, but he moved the same way and his hair still stuck up. "I- I wasn't gonna touch the kid!" the thief babbled, "Honest! Y-you can't kill me!" The ANBU that the Old Man had called Wolf glared at the would-be theif. His voice was unforgiving. "Yes, I can." He raised his kunai. "No! Don't" Iruka forced himself up, shuddering with pain and exhaustion. “No! Don’t!” Kakashi and the thief stared at him in surprise. "No more death. Please..." He was crying now, tears openly pouring down his cheeks, "I- I just want it to stop!" he begged, "No more killing!" Kakashi hit the man on the temple with the blades' pommel and watched him slide to the floor, then looked back to Iruka. "Are you hurt?" Iruka was trembling, staring at the unconscious men lying prone on the floor "Did- did I kill them?" "What?" Kakashi looked at the would-be thieves. He didn't make the connection until he remembered that Bat's specialty had been exploding tags. "You did this?" Iruka nodded, shuddering. Kakashi shook his head in surprise. The kid was what, 11? And he'd used a mattress spring and exploding tags to beat two men twice his age and size. And was that a brassiere wound around one man's hands? "Why are you here?" Kakashi shifted uncomfortably. Drat. He wasn't good at breaking news. "Your mother's dead," he said at last. Iruka staggered back, eyes wide in disbelief. "No. No! You're lying!" Kakashi ducked as Iruka snatched a bookend from a nearby shelf and hurled it at him. A temper to boot, he mused, Must be very popular at the Academy. Funny, I thought she said something about him being gentle. Iruka sank to the ground, weeping brokenly and shivering all over. "You should have let me die," he sobbed, "You should have let him kill me." Kakashi walked over and opened the medical kit Rin had given him what seemed like ages ago, a pang of sadness echoing in his chest. He wished he'd had it earlier, but he'd left it at the hospital the day before and had to pick it up. He treated the wound as best he could, but his lack of knowledge in the field, and Iruka's trembling, did not make it an easy job. When at last it was bandaged, he looked at Iruka's face. The sobbing had stopped, but the kid still quivered and his eyes were glazed over with pain. Kakashi lifted him up, waiting for another dramatic outburst, but Iruka did not protest. He carried Iruka up to the master bedroom, blinking as exploding tags fell out of the kid's pocket. ANBU-issue exploding tags. The kid was lucky not to have blown himself up. Then again, maybe luck had nothing to do with it. He slipped the tags in his pocket and placed standard issue tags on the dresser next to him. He cleared the house of all ANBU traces systematically and slowly, keeping his mind on the task at hand. On his way out, he hesitated and checked on Iruka. The boy was in the exact same position, but the sobs had returned. Kakashi almost went in, but stopped himself. He turned around and left the house, ensuring the door was locked behind him. There was much work to do, and Umino Iruka was not part of that work. On the other side of what was left of Konoha, a man peered into the window of a house from deep within the shadows. He noted the hatred in the woman's face, the glare she directed at the baby crying with hunger. He moved in for a closer look, catching sight of the seal on the child’s stomach, confirming his suspicions. So, the Kyuubi wasn't dead, eh? Such a powerful weapon, if only it could be harnessed for the good of Konoha... Like a vision from God, it all fell into place. A rare smile caressed his face. He needed to deploy his forces to ensure no one befriended the boy at all. It would make his job easier. The tough part was getting the Sharingan, but where there was a will, there was a way- and no chance was he short on will. Maybe he could get an Uchiha into Root. Like mist on the wind, Shimura Danzō vanished into the night, contemplating his plans for the future. The sun was rising in Konoha. A lone boy, his long black hair in a loose ponytail, looked at the sun as it climbed slowly up the heavens. He smiled softly as he heard the clear sound of a bird echo through the still morning air. He looked over to the clearing, to the shattered rock and stone. A deer peered back at him with her young fawn at his side, before they flicked their white tails and vanished. The wind kicked up directing fresh, clean air into the young boy's face. He looked up to the Hokage Monument, where the faces of all the past Hokages stood in silent sentinel upon their village. "I promise to become the best ninja I can to protect this village and my little brother Sasuke at the cost of my life," he said softly, "I, Uchiha Itachi, do make this pledge upon my honour and my clan blood. May my name be disgraced forever if I fail." Uchiha Itachi stood up, feeling the sun's warmth. Hope was kindled in Konoha. Category:Blog posts